Namida Suprise
by Kashiwagi Sayaka
Summary: Namida Surprise! 10 July. Kushina Uzumaki baru saja ingat jika hari ini tanggal 10 July. Teman teman nya membuat kejutan yang membuat air mata nya jatuh. Apa sih kejutan nya? Penasaran? Langsung baca, Yuk! Fic birthday special for Uzumaki Kushina! Publsih sekarang karena ada halangan tgl 10 July. Reviews Please! Kritik dan Saran nya mohon di berikan.


_Namida Surprise!-Air Mata Kejutan-_

_Naruto: Kishimoto Masashi  
Rate:Teen  
Pair: MinaKushi  
Genre: Romance/Friendship  
Warning: OOC, OC, Gaje, Typo dan banyak lagi_.

_Namida Surprise!  
Summary:  
__10 July. Kushina Uzumaki baru saja ingat jika hari ini tanggal 10 July. Teman teman nya membuat kejutan yang membuat air mata nya jatuh. Apa sih kejutan nya? Penasaran? Langsung baca, Yuk!_

_Fic birthday special for Uzumaki Kushina! __

10 July…

Kushina Uzumaki berjalan pelan keluar kelas, ia celingak celingak di  
sekitar ruang kelas nya. Ia baru saja ingin melaksanakan tugas _O Suji_ nya.  
"Kemana semua orang, _ttebane_?"gumam Kushina.  
Musim panas hampir berakhir. Liburan juga hampir berakhir. Sekolah sudah  
memulai aktivitas nya.  
"Ckckck... Baru saja masuk sekolah sudah langsung kabur. Kan jadi nya  
aku yang melakukan O Suji sendirian. Merepotkan, ttebane."ucap Kushina.  
Ia menghela napas sebelum mengambil satu ijuk di belakang pintu ruang  
kelas.  
Tadi ia habis dari toilet karena kebelet buang air kecil. Kushina  
bermaksud berjalan menuju ruang kelas kembali setelah dari Toilet.  
Tiba tiba pandangan nya menjadi gelap seseorang memegang tangan nya dari  
belakang. Kushina terkejut. Sapu ijuk yang tadi di pegang nya  
tergeletak begitu saja. Mereka'Menyeret' Kushina ke suatu tempat di  
sekolah yang pasti.  
Kushina mendengar suara bola bola yang berjatuhan. Ia menduga ini berada  
di aula olahraga.  
Kushina memang sangat yakin, karena ia tidak merasakan sinar matahari  
yang menusuk kulit nya. Sudah sangat jelas ini aula Olahraga.  
Kushina mendengar juga angin bisikan yang banyak sekali. Entah apa yang  
mereka bicarakan, Kushina tidak tahu.  
Suara nya sangat pelan namun banyak dan tetap terdengar meskipun sama  
sekali tidak jelas. Kushina mulai tidak nyaman dengan posisi ini. Mata nya tertutup.  
Tangan nya di pegang erat oleh 2 orang yang Kushina kira adalah  
perempuan. Kushina mendengar mereka tertawa kecil. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kushina berusaha mengingat ingat.  
Deg!

Ini hari ulang tahun nya. 10 July. Ya, itu benar. Kushina baru saja ingat. Ini baru pertama kali nya ulang tahun nya di perlakukan seperti ini. Kushina pikir ia akan selalu kesepian dengan hanya kue ulang tahun dan tidak ada yang memberinya hadiah, karena setiap tahun nya setelah  
orang tua nya meninggal, ia hanya merayakan ulang tahun nya sendirian.  
Ingin rasanya Kushina memberontak kasar kepada dua orang yang 'Menyeretnya' tadi, tapi entah kenapa sikap sangar nya yang biasa, hilang dengan tiba tiba.  
"Kalian mau apa, _ttebane_?"tanya Kushina.  
Tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin sengaja membuat Kushina resah.  
Tiba tiba mereka berteriak kompak.  
"3! 2! 1! ZERO!"  
mereka melepaskan kain hitam yang menutup mata nya.

_Happy! Happy basuday!  
Lilin yang diatas kue nya  
sekali tiup matikan semua nya.  
Ayo mulai pesta hanya untuk dirimu._

_Happy! Happy birthday  
KEEKI no KYANDORU wo  
hitoiki de  
saa fukikese yo  
kimi no tame no PAATII hajimeyou_

Suara musik dengan nyanyian mereka terdengar. Kushina sangat terharu.  
Kue besar yang ada di depan nya, dengan banyak lilin menghiasi bagian lapisan teratasnya.  
Oh, Kami-sama! Ia kira, ia akan selalu kesepian. Terima kasih telah  
memberinya teman teman yang baik.

_Happy! Happy basuday!  
Rencana telah berhasil  
ulang tahun sudah pasti diingat kawan kawan sbanyak ini semua bernyanyi untukmu._

_Happy! Happy birthday  
sakusen wa daiseikou  
tanjoubi  
oboeteta no sa  
konna oozei no  
tomodachi ga utatteru_

Musik masih berlanjut. Mereka bernyanyi ria mengikuti irama musik. Ruangan terlihat ramai sekali dengan dekorasi yang indah. Kushina melihat Mikoto berdiri berdampingan dengan Fugaku sambil bernyanyi dan menepuk tangan mereka._ 'Tumben tuh kulkas mau nyanyi_.'batin Kushina. Disebelah nya ada Mebuki dan Kizashi yang ikut bernyanyi. Yoshino bersorak ria sedangkan Shikaku yang berdiri sebelah nya hanya tersenyum. Shion dan Temujin tersenyum manis.

_Dipipimu ada Namida Sapuraizu._

_kimi no hoho ni namida SAPURAIZU_

Tanpa Kushina sadari, air mata bahagia mengalir di pipi nya. Dan...  
Dimana si duren kuning sahabat nya itu? Kushina tidak menemukan nya di  
berbagai sudut aula. Ah, untuk apa ia mencari sahabat nya itu? Toh, mungkin si duren itu pulang lebih dulu, melupakan ulang tahun sahabat nya.  
Namun...  
"_Ontoujobi Omedatou_, Kushi-_Chan_!" sapa suara familiar di telinga Kushina. Membuat Kushina tersentak.  
Ia menoleh, "Minato! Kau menganggetkanku!"ucap Kushina sambil mengelus dada nya yang naik turun.  
Minato Namikaze meringis.  
"Aku sengaja tidak pulang demi acara ini. Yah, kau pikir aku tidak ingat tanggal ulang tahun Sahabatku ini?"ujar Minato membuat Kushina  
tersenyum miris, 'Cuma sahabat, ya? Tidak lebih.'batin Kushina.  
"EHEM! Yang ulang tahun! Pajak Ulang tahun jangan lupa."celetuk Ibiki tiba tiba.  
"Eh? Memang ada pajak ulang tahun, ya? Bukan nya cuma ada pajak bumi, pajak rumah sakit atau pajak lalu lintas?"tanya Kushina polos yang  
mengundang gelak tawa.  
"Tentu ada. Itu sebutan pajak ulang tahun bagi anak anak remaja."ucap Shizune.  
Kushina mengangguk.  
"PUL! PUL! PUL! PUL! PUL!"teriak semua teman sekelas Kushina serentak.  
Kushina melongo. Mebuki yang tadi bersama Kizashi berseru lantang, "WOOOOOY! DASAR MATA DUITAN ENTE SEMUA!"seru Mebuki, dan semua menjadi  
hening.  
"Bagaiamana kalau kita _Cheers_ buat yang ulang tahun?"tawar Mebuki kepada seluruh yang ada diruangan tersebut sambil menuangkan minuman soda  
kedalam gelas kertas tersebut.  
Semua anak berhamburan menyerbu minuman soda tersebut membuat Mebuki  
kewalahan.  
"Biar aku bantu."tawar Mikoto.  
Ia menuangkan soda kedalam gelas kertas lagi, "Arigatou, Miko-chan."ucap Mebuki.  
Kemudian anak anak membuat lingkaran besar, "Ayo! Kita rayakan hari ulang tahun ini. _Birthday Of Uzumaki Kushina_!"seru Yoshino lalu mereka semua melakukan _Cheers_.  
"Aah. Kushina... Kau tidak membuka hadiah?"tanya Ayame.  
Kushina melirik hadiah yang dipegang teman teman nya, "Ooh, ya. Aku lupa."Kushina menggaruk tengkuk nya.  
Semua anak berbaris dan memberikan Kushina kado. Di barisan terakhir Minato memberikan kado yang paling kecil.  
"Apa ini, _dattebane_?"tanya Kushina menatap kado Minato.  
"Bukalah."ucap Minato sambil tersenyum penuh arti.  
Kushina membuka pita tersebut dan membuka kotak kecil itu.

Wajah nya memerah. Minato menghadiahi dirinya seuntai liontin emas putih dengan bandul lonceng dan didalam nya terdapat bola yang sangat kecil berwarna violet.  
"_Aishiterru, Kushina_,"ucap Minato kemudian,

Kushina tersentak. Apa ia bermimpi? Minato menyatakan suka pada nya? Kushina tersenyum, air mata kebahagian nya kembali mengalir. "_Ne, Aishiterru moo_, Minato."balas Kushina tersenyum.

PART 3  
"_Will you be my girlfriend_?"tanya Minato sekali lagi. Tanpa ragu ragu Kushina menjawab, "_Yes__! __I__want to__be__your girlfriend_!"  
Minato memasangkan liontin tersebut ke leher Kushina.  
"YEAAAAY!"teriak semua anak girang.  
"Akhir nya! _Omedatou_!"ucap beberapa remaja.  
"_Good luck for you_!"ucap Sara, Ayame, Mebuki, dan Yoshino.  
"Walau _Sweet Seventeen_ itu cuma datang sekali tapi ternyata  
menyenangkan!"ucap Mikoto.  
Minato mengusap air mata Kushina, "Udah dong. Jangan nangis lagi. Kan ini hari spesial mu."ucap Minato lembut.  
Kushina mengangguk.  
Semua anak anak sekelas nya sudah memberikan kado. Tapi, tidak dari Shion. Kushina mulai berpikir mengapa hanya pacarnya, Temujin yang hanya memberikan nya buku 'Kumpulan Kejadian Ulang Tahun Kelas X-B'? Apa  
mungkin Shion masih menyukai Minato? Haaaah!  
Dasar otak lelet, buang jauh jauh pikiran negatifmu, Kushina! Ini hari yang sangat spesial untukmu! Shion tidak akan seperti padamu.  
Ya. Shion tidak akan seperti itu.  
Tiba tiba Shion muncul dengan seragam Cheerleader nya.  
"AYO! SEMUA NYANYI!"

_Happy Birthday To You!  
Happy Birthday To You!  
Happy Birthday Dear My Friend!  
Happy Birthday To You!_

Kushina diam mematung. Kado Shion memang bukan merupakan barang. Namun... Kado Shion... Ah, Kushina tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata  
kata. Ini sangatlah indah.

_Happy! Happy Basuday!  
Lilin yang diatas kuenya sekali tiup matikan semua nya  
aa... A... Semoga tiba keujung kebahagiaan di sana.  
Happy Happy Basuday!  
Masih di tengah tengah mimpi di hadapanmu jalan ke masa depan gemerlap  
berkilau ayo langkahkan langkah pertama,_

_Happy! Happy birthday  
KEEKI no KYANDORU wo  
hitoiki de  
saa fukikese yo  
aa sono saki no shiawase ni todoku you ni...  
Happy! Happy birthday  
mada yume no tochuu sa  
me no mae no  
mirai no michi wa  
kagayaiteru yo  
mazu ippo  
arukidasou_

Kushina tersenyum. Para Cheerleader mulai melakukan akrobatik nya, anak anak menari dan menyanyi dengan gembira untuk diri nya.

_Dipipimu ada Namida Sapuraizu_.

_kimi no hoho ni namida SAPURAIZU_

Kali ini anak anak murid yang bernyanyi

_Bersinar setetes Namida Sapuraizu_

_kirari hikaru namida SAPURAIZU_

kembali ke para Cheerleader.

_Happy! Happy Basuday!  
Kami ucap"Good Luck Untukmu"  
Serempak ucapkanlah"Selamat, ya."  
dengan sepenuh cinta"Selamat, ya."_

_Happy! Happy birthday  
GUDDO RAKKU wo kimi ni!  
koe wo soroete  
omedetou!  
aijou komete omedetou!_

berganti lagi ke para murid murid.

_Happy Happy Basuday!  
Kami ucap"Good Luck Untukmu!"  
Ayo peluk erat"Selamat, ya."  
Terakhir sekali lagi"Selamat, ya."_

_Happy! Happy birthday  
GUDDO RAKKU wo kimi ni!  
gyutto dakishime  
omedetou!  
saigo ni mou ikkai omedetou!_

kembali ke pada Cheerleader.

"_Ontoujobi Omedatou_!"  
untuk bait lirik lagu terakhir semua murid dan Cheerleader berteriak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun. Kushina menangis. Ia sangat terharu. Kado dari Shion benar benar sangat berharga bagi nya selain kado dari Minato.  
"_Arigatou, Minna_."ucap Kushina sesegukan dengan senyuman.  
Yoshino melempar Cupcake kearah Kushina. Alhasil, membuat Kushina berteriak, "YOSHINO!"  
semua murid melempari Kushina dengan _cupcake._ Kushina pun juga tidak ingin kalah ia mengambil _cupcake _yang banyak dan melempari nya dengan tawa dan senyum. setelah habis, Minato menarik Kushina keluar aula olahraga.  
"Mau kemana, dattebane?"tanya Kushina.  
"Ke suatu tempat. Disana kotor sekali kalau ketahuan ibuku habis lah mereka semua."jawab Minato sambil sedikit terkikik.  
Kushina tersenyum, ia senang digandeng erat begini oleh Minato.

Mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.  
"Wah, Kawaii ne!"ucap Kushina sambil memutar tubuh nya dengan senang di  
bawah pohon Sakura lalu menjatuhkan tubuh nya.  
"Haaaaah! Tahun ini adalah tahun terbaik untukku, ttebane."ucap Kushina.  
Minato tersenyum, ia ikut membaringakn dirinya di rerumputan.  
"Kau tahu? ini adalah pertama kali nya ulang tahun ku seperti ini."ujar  
Kushina mengingat ulang tahun di tahun sebelum nya.  
"Sudahlah. Yang terpenting kamu senang semua ikut senang."kata Minato.  
Hening.  
Kushina menolehkan kepala nya ke samping kanan, wajah nya memerah.  
"Minato, jauh kan wajahmu dariku."ucap Kushina.  
Minato tersenyum lembut sebelum menarik Kushina dan mencium bibir gadis  
tersebut.  
Kushina tersentak, ia tidak pernah dicium oleh seorang lelaki manapun,  
ciuman ini terasa berbeda.  
Ciuman pertama nya... Untuk Minato.  
Minato melepaskan ciuman nya, wajah nya dan Kushina memerah.  
"Gomen ne."ucap Minato.  
Kushina mengernyit masih dengan wajah memerah, "Untuk?"  
"Soal ciuman pertama mu."ujar Minato sedikit menyesal.  
Kushina menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Iie. Tidak apa. Aku senang ciuman  
pertamaku di ambil olehmu, ttebane."ucap Kushina.  
Minato terkejut. "Boleh aku jujur satu hal?"tanya Kushina membalikkan  
tiduran nya menghadap Minato.  
Ia memainkan jarinya. Kushina berani bersumpah kalau sekarang wajah nya  
sudah memerah.  
Minato menatap Kushina. Dalam hati ia berteriak, 'Kawaii!'  
"Sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai mu sejak 3 tahun yang lalu saat kita  
masih kelas 2 SMP, dattebane."ucap Kushina jujur.  
Minato mengerjap kan mata nya, seakan tak percaya. "Aku juga menyukaimu  
sejak 3 tahun yang lalu."ucap Minato mengakui kediam diaman nya menyukai  
Kushina.  
"Jadi, kita saling menyukai disaat yang sama?!"ucap Minato dan Kushina  
hampir bersamaan.  
"Ups!"Kushina segera menutup mulut nya.  
Ia bangkit berdiri, berjalan dan bersandar di batang pohon Sakura sambil  
memandang matahari yang perlahan tenggelam di ufuk barat.  
"Kamu menyukai matahari, ya?"tanya Minato ikut bersandar di sebelah nya.  
"Hehehehe,"Kushina tertawa kecil, "Iya. Dari situ aku menyukaimu."kata  
Kushina. Minato merasakan wajah nya memanas. "Kau... Seharusnya aku yang  
menggombal. Bukan kau."ucap Minato kesal.  
Kushina tertawa keras, "Habis nya kamu terlalu kalem sih."ejek Kushina.  
"Berani kamu, ya. Sini!"Minato mengacak acak rambut Kushina.  
"Aduh! Rambutku! Berani berani nya kau!"geram Kushina lalu mengejar  
Minato.  
"Kalau bisa tangkap aku!"seru Minato sambil berlari menjauhi Kushina.

_Hari ini adalah hari yang paling menyenangkan bagiku. Ulang Tahun. Sahabat dan teman temanku membuat kejutan untukku. Dan peresmian hari jadi aku dan Minato. Semua memang pada dasar nya indah.  
_OWARI!

OMAKE!  
Braaak!  
Pintu aula olahraga di dobrak dengan kasar.  
"Ooh! Kalian disisi rupa nya... Kenapa aula berantakan sekali?"tanya  
Tsunade dengan lembut, lalu setelah itu ia memasang wajah sangar.  
"CEPAT BERSIHKAN DAN LARI 30 KELILING LAPANGAN KARENA TIDAKAN MENGIKUTI KEGIATAN CLUB DAN _O SUJI_ DAN BESOK KALIAN AKAN KEMBALI MENGIKUTI HUKUMAN!"teriak Tsunade membahana.  
Semua murid berhamburan membersihkan aula dan menjalankan hukuman  
mereka. Diam diam mereka mengutuk pasangan MinaKushi karena tidak ikut  
mengerjakan hukuman, yang sekarang tengah 'Bermesraan'.  
_'Kena besok kalian, Minato, Kushina! Grrrh..._'batin semua remaja sekelas Kushina dan Minato.  
Gigi mereka bergemeletuk dan wajah mereka memerah bersamaan, sepertinya mereka mempunyai kemampuan telepati.  
Ckckckck... siap siap mendapat deathglare super besar dari teman teman mu, Minato, Kushina!

THE END!

XD


End file.
